Let's Get Married
by The Hopeful Komaeda
Summary: After spending so much time with Tsumiki, making good memories, Hinata realized that Tsumiki was really important to him and so he decided to ask her an important question. (Based off Tsumiki's ending in Dangan Island. Hinata x Tsumiki, obviously.)


**Hello again, everyone. This is The Lonesome Komaeda and I have another Hinamiki fanfic for you all Hinamiki lovers out there. **

**While, my other Hinamiki fanfic "Emotional Message" is underway, I wanted to make this also as soon as possible. As you saw in the summary, this fanfic was inspired from the Danganronpa 2: Dangan Island mode, where there isn't Monokuma. So, when I saw Tsumiki's ending, I just had to write this about them actually marrying each other. So I _hope_ you enjoy!**

**For added affect, you can play the BGM that plays in the Epilogue of the main game.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

"Everyone...Today is the last night of the school trip. You've all worked really hard these past 50 days. I...I'm very sad to think that we'll be saying goodbye tomorrow..." Usami sadly said through the monitor.

"Will we even be able to safely say goodbye to each other...? Anyway, make sure you get prepare for tomorrow and get plenty of rest! Good night..." Usami said before turning off the monitor.

We had finally completed the 50 days, and we were finally going to go home...and tomorrow, the 51st day, is the last day we'll ever get to see this island. Looking back on it, it was a crazy survival experience...but it was fun, too. And regardless of everything that happened, nobody died.

And also, I've spent so much time with everyone, making good memories. Especially, with Tsumiki. Out of all the people I've spent with in this island, with her, I've never felt so much happiness. With her, I felt at peace. And so, I made a vow to myself that I would always stay by her side. And so with that, tomorrow would be the perfect day. A perfect day to confess my true feelings to her.

And so, with the gentle as always tropical ocean waves, I had peacefully fallen asleep. Anxiously, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone! Today...is the last day, I will see you kids here. So much has happened these 50 days, I almost wish the school trip would've been a little bit longer. But, I guess everything must come to an end. So! Meet me all at the beach on the first island, where everything began at 12:00 A.M. On your free time, you may do whatever you like before the meeting time. So, I hope to see you there. May the hope shine bright within you all!" Usami said, sniffing and tearing up a little, before finishing her last morning announcement.<p>

I woke up, strangely enough, full of energy. But that's probably today was a really important day. Not just for everyone, but for me too.

As I went out of my cottage, I went to my left to Tsumiki's room. When I rang the doorbell, luckily she was still inside and so she opened up, fully dressed in that nurse outfit of her she wore all the time.

"Good morning, Tsumiki. How are you feeling?" I greeted and asked her a simple question.

"G-good morning, Hinata. I-I'm feeling good, thank you for asking." She said with her nervous tone as always. I took and a deep breath. And let it out.

"Hey, mind if you and me skip breakfast today, I want to talk to you about something...at the beach...in private." I asked her. To be honest, I was a little nervous. What I was going to confess to her was little nerve wracking, but I made up my mind. For the sake of our future, I will ask her that question.

"Umm...if you say so, Hinata." Tsumiki said, with a smile. I nodded.

"Ok, then I'll go ahead and wait for you there." I said, before going off to the beach.

As I arrived to the beach, the scent of the ocean and the tropical wind could be smelt all throughout the beach. For some reason, the scent was somewhat nostalgic. And that's when I remembered. This was the place when I first met Tsumiki for the first time.

I still remember how timid and always apologetic she was, but now after these 50 days, I feel like that she somehow changed. Even if it was a little change, it was a still a change. And I am glad to know that she did change. I told myself, that I even when I get off this island with her, I wanted to watch over her, but now, I feel like I need to watch over her. I realized just how important she is now in my life.

Shortly after, I heard a voice calling out to me. It was, as expected, Tsumiki's voice.

"Hey, Hinata." She shouted, as she was running towards me and then she stopped. There was little distance between us, but we were close enough to see each other close eye to eye.

At first, there was a little awkward silence, but Tsumiki quickly broke that silence and spoke.

"So our life here is ending now..." Tsumiki started out sadly and then continued.

"I was worried about everything at first, but now...I feel like I don't want to ever go home. Because if I'm here...You'll always be by my side, right...?" Tsumiki said and looked at me with desperate eyes. I was a bit confused at her question.

"Huh? Of course. But even if we're not here..." I said, before Tsumiki interrupting me.

"It's fine...I already know...When I go back home, you probably won't care about me anymore." she said with sad expression. Wait...that's not true.

"That's why I...I've been thinking about what I should do to keep you all by myself...For example, I could do something to you so that you need to be nursed for the rest of your life...And maybe I should go through with it..." She said with strange, almost creepy look on her eyes. But, that didn't matter.

"...It's okay. You don't have to do that at all." I said seriously.

She then looked at me surprised. I then continued, as I looked at the beach.

"Well, personally, if it's possible, I just want to do lots of fun things with you." I said, while smiling.

She then got surprised again and responded.

"W-well, I...I...I-I'm terribly sorry! That's so wrong! It's not like I really wanted to do that to you..." She apologized. She then went back to her sad expression.

"It's...just my first time being treated like a normal human being...And I just...didn't want to lose that..." She said, tearing up.

"You ARE a normal human being, Tsumiki. But...you're also much more than that to me." I said, as I took a deep breath. "To me...you're...an important girl, too."

Tsumiki looked at me. "Hinata..."

"But...I...I'm really...worried..." She said nervously.

It looks like, Tsumiki is worrying too much...So, I think it's time...It's time for me to say what I wanted to say. And I know this should help her understand. I took a deep breath again. And let it out.

"Let's get married." I said. It was hard, but I finally said it. Tsumiki looked at me surprised yet again. I gently smiled at her.

"I don't mean right away. It can even just be a promise." I said with confidence.

"A promise..." Tsumiki quietly murmured to herself. She then took her arms and put them to her chest. She looked happy and then started crying again.

"I...I'm happy..." She said as she sniffed. "No one has ever made a promise with me before..." She said as a tear of happiness went down her cheek.

"It's safe to believe you, right...? To believe in a future...filled with hope...?" She asked me as she wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Yeah...it's a promise." I smiled at her. I then took both of her hands and held them firmly and then put my forehead, close to hers.

"I'll always make you happy...Well, I can't say "always", but I'm not lying about my feelings. That's...the truth." I said, as I smiled at her.

"Hinata, I-I'll do it! From now on, I'll be your exclusive nurse! You can do anything you want to me! And of course, just leave the nursing to me when you get old, too!" Tsumiki nervously declared. It didn't look like she was also lying about her feelings. That's good...

"Like I said...ummm...Please...stay with me forever...!" She said, before embracing me. And I also returned my feelings with an embrace.

She looked happy than she ever was. This made me make another vow to myself. I will never let anyone else hurt Tsumiki ever again. I WON'T let her feel despair no more.

Before, I came to this island, I had never felt this feeling of happiness growing inside my heart. I don't know if this is hope, but because I have this feeling, I feel like I can move forward. That I can overcome any obstacle. So, I'll ask her this question one more time.

"So...this may be unconventional, because I don't have a ring, but...Tsumiki...will you marry me?" I asked. When I asked that question. I didn't feel nervous. I was at peace in Tsumiki's arms.

"Yes, Hinata. L-let's get married!" She said with her usual nervous stutter. And, that's when I knew the time was right. That's when I leaned closer and closer and finally...I kissed Tsumiki in the lips.

She looked surprised, but instantly she closed her eyes and accepted my kiss. This was my first kiss and I'm pretty sure it was her first as well. We stayed like this for only a minute, but I swear, that kiss...felt like an eternity. I'll never forget this moment. As we both blushed, we then just smiled at each other. It was a smile of true happiness. But suddenly we were a bit taken aback, by many voiced that were heading this way.

"Heeeey!" Someone shouted. As both me and Tsumiki turned towards where the voices were coming from, it was obvious that it was the other students.

"G-guys, why are you here? Aren't you a bit early for the meeting at the beach?" I asked, while feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"When we realized that the two of you weren't here, we knew that something was up, and so we ran here." Kuzuryuu explained.

"But, my, what a romantic ending! It reminded me of that one ending in that one Japanese romantic drama movie I've seen once." Sonia said as her eyes were lit up with joy.

"Not that we were creeping on you guys, but that was sweet to watch." Souda said, while scratching his head.

"You all totally were watching us from somewhere. Why were you watching us?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"It would've been bad if all of us interrupted your special moment...I think. So I told everyone to hold it." Nanami said with her usual indecisive speech.

"I-I see." I responded with a nod.

"So...I guess this is it, right?" Tsumiki asked. And as in on cue, Usami suddenly appeared. She didn't say anything, but just looked at each of our faces and nodded softly. Just by that...We immediately knew the time had come. We had finally completed the 50 days, and we were finally going home...

"I guess...we should say goodbye to this island now. It's strange, but I feel like our time here felt a little too long, and a little too short..." I said while looking at the crystal clear ocean.

"Yeah...it was like a normal school trip." Nanami said happily.

"Though, I don't think this can really be called "normal"." The Ultimate Imposter said.

"Huh!? This isn't what a normal school trip supposed to be like!?" Souda said with astonishment.

"Dammit...You tricked us...No wonder I thought it was so lame." Kuzuryuu annoyingly said.

"No, no, no! A normal school trip is even lamer!" Ibuki said quite matter-of-factly.

"You're right. School trips don't normally abduct students and force them to survive on an uninhabited tropical island." Peko said calmly as usual.

"Who cares about the details? I mean, in the end, it was super fun!" Owari joyfully said.

"You're right! I had lots of fun, too! Especially with Hinata." Tsumiki said happily, as I held her hand.

"Why are you stealing my line!? I was just about to say that!" Saionji complained.

"There, there, don't cry, Hiyoko. It doesn't matter." Koizumi said calmly as she patted Saionji's head.

"That's right, stop fighting! Come, look at my loins and be at peace!" Hanamura said while having a nosebleed.

"Yes! After all, Hanamura's tenderloins can be only useful at a situations like this!" Sonia said.

"Personally, I'm disappointed. I'm still here and you're still here...Nobody died." Komaeda said, while holding his head and sighed.

"You're still acting depressed? You should just be honest and admit that you had fun." Nidai said with a little annoyed tone.

"Hmph...And ending with no "missing parts". However this is just one ending as many." Gundam said looking the other way.

It looks like everyone said what they wanted to say. But, right now, I'd say we all feel the same way. Our life here was just really fun...But fun was something we all needed right now.

"Hey, Hinata. Just what were the _Hope Fragments_ anyway? What do you think...we really obtained on this island?" Nanami asked me a serious question. It was easy to answer.

"It's definitely a...bond, right? A connection between people, something like that." I said.

"Hmph...so you say that chain that links yourself is hope." Gundam said.

"But beyond that chain is someone else. A light that shine on any darkness." Togami or the Imposter said.

"The bond between people contain hope?" Nanami asked.

"I see...If so, then hope is easier and simpler than I thought. Even if your life is filled with unforeseeable bad luck, as long we have this bond, we're all better off." Komaeda said while chuckling a little bit.

At these past several days, each and every one of us has obtained something. Before we came here, we all felt like we were alone in this world...We felt like we could anything on our own...But we didn't realize that that path would only lead to despair. We were brought to this island, and as we look back, we realize that we weren't alone. As long as we hold someone's hand, despair wanes. Like with Tsumiki. But if it's not possible with two people, do it with three. If that's not possible then even more. And now we stand here today, without losing here a single person.

"It looks like everyone was able to find their own hope. I'm glad...everyone...really." Nanami said happily.

"Whaaaat!? You sound like you're not part of this! You're also included in that "everyone", you know!" Nidai deprecated.

"You spent all this time together with us. No matter what happens, that will ever change...Ever." Peko declared.

"That's right!" Ibuki agreed.

"Ah, we definitely gotta throw a reunion party soon!" Ibuki suggested.

"A reunion party for a school trip? Wouldn't that be like a launch party?" Koizumi said.

"I've never experienced either of those! We should definitely do both of them!" Sonia said, started to get excited.

"Ah, better yet. Why don't we throw a wedding party for this little lovey-dovey couple here!" Ibuki suggested again. Me and Tsumiki both blushed, when we heard that.

"Uumm...i-isn't it a bit early to throw a wedding party." Tsumiki said.

"It doesn't really matter when you get married, a party is still a party, right?" Ibuki said excitedly.

"Don't mix up normal parties with wedding parties!" I retorted.

"Well, in any case, make sure you guys tell me what you like to eat. I'll make sure to cook it with gusto!" Hanamura excitedly said.

"As long as it's edible, I'm fine with anythin'!" Owari said while grinning like she always does.

"Man, you guys are too hasty!" Souda said annoyingly.

"Hahaa, you're right." I said as I laughed.

"The first thing we should do is go back. Back...to where we belong." I said smiling.

That's right, we have to go back. To our lives filled with school, studying, exams, fights, walks, train rides, lectures and many more...Together with Tsumiki...with everyone here. With renewed hope, and maybe a little despair, everyone's going to start their lives once again...

With this our life at the tropical island has come to an end...

...And it was the start of a new life chapter that was awaiting us up ahead...

* * *

><p><strong>Several years later...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maaan, I still can't believe you're marring Tsumiki of all people." Souda asked as he took a drink of some his favorite soda.<p>

"Why are you questioning that now?" I asked as I looked at him and his formal black suit. It kinda felt unfitting for him.

"Well, I'm kinda surprised, three or four years has passed and now you're deciding to marry her." Souda said, while scratching his cheek.

"What's wrong with that? I just wanted our wedding party to be something special." I said, while looking Nidai and Gundam talking about something.

"Well, you know for starters. Why did decide that it would be a good idea to do a wedding party in here of all places." Souda complained.

"But this is the place where we all became close friends. And, I guess you can also call this our third reunion party. Everyone's here. Even Nanami." I said.

"Weeell, I guess, but you could've used this place as your honeymoon." Souda suggested.

"Souda, I'm already happy that Tsumiki and I are marrying each other." I said. And as I said that, I felt a little embarrassed. Everytime, I bring up the word marriage, it makes my heart tingle with happiness.

"Well, whatever. This is your wedding after all." Souda said, before taking another drink of his soda.

As I and Souda finished talking, I saw Koizumi, Nanami and Sonia all running towards me.

"Everything is ready now, Hinata. So it's now or never." Nanami said excitedly.

"All right. I know you can do it, Hinata. Show 'em what'cha got!" Sonia said, as her eyes started sparkling. Show who what again?

"Okay. Got it. Thank you, girls." I said.

As I started walking towards where the wedding ritual is going to start. On the way, I saw the other guys. Kuzuryuu, Nidai, Gundam, The Ultimate Impostor who wasn't Togami anymore, but was someone else, someone I didn't even know, and surprisingly Komaeda as well.

They all congratulated me and wished me a good life with Tsumiki. I thanked them of course and continued on.

As I made it to the white arch that was decorated flowers and vines alike, I just stood there. Waiting.

Not long after...came Tsumiki in her wedding dress. To be perfectly honest...she was gorgeous. Her most defining feature is her beauty mark on her face. The mole near left eye. For some reason, I think it looked cute on her and it still does.

And so she came to me face to face, I smiled at her and so did she. We waited for Usami's long boring wedding speech to end, exchanged rings and finally kissed passionately.

Everyone clapped and a couple of wooo's has been heard after that. Tsumiki and I were finally married. Or I guess, she's now Mikan Hinata. But, in my heart she'll always be Tsumiki.

After everything settled down. Hanamura brought up his specially made Hinata and Tsumiki only wedding cake. As he brought along the cake, it was...big, really big. Hanamura really out did himself, but I was glad that he took the time and made this cake for this occasion.

As we all ate the cake. Everyone now went dancing and Ibuki was going to sing a song. Her song title was. "Hey, I Just Met You, And This Is Crazy, But Here's My Ring, So Let's Get's Married". Ibuki was known to make ridiculously long titles for her songs and this was no exception. But, it looks like everyone had fun. And so did I and Tsumiki.

After, a long, crazy party, it was nighttime...and everyone was exhausted. And so, without going to the "outside", everyone decided to sleep here in their cottages, just like old times.

However, Tsumiki and me went to the beach on the first island. A lot has happened. That much I knew and I'm sure so did Tsumiki.

"So, Mikan, do you feel changed somehow?" I asked her.

"What do you mean, Hajime?" She asked me back. I smiled at her.

"Well, you know. Now that we're married and all." I said, while feeling embarrassed again for bringing up the word "marriage" again.

"Oh, yeah, I-I do." She said, while blushing.

I kissed her forehead. I didn't notice before, but it looks like she had taken off those bandages on her leg and arm of hers that had been there for as long as I remember first meeting her.

With the felling of completing that promise of marrying each other, I thought I would feel empty, but I didn't, not until I realized that Tsumiki and I are family now.

And what do normal families do? Well, they enjoy life together, but they also have kids. It felt even more embarrassing to bring up kids now.

But it didn't matter, because with this another newly found hope, I can finally live with Tsumiki as a family. And that made me even stronger and confident in myself.

I tell Tsumiki to go back to the cottages to sleep and she agrees. As I kissed her forehead again, we went to our old cottages. And await for tomorrow.

A tomorrow filled with happiness and hope...

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. Hope you enjoyed this Hinamiki 100% fluff fanfic. But, I think it's kinda over fluffy, but what do I know about fluffiness. <strong>

**Anyway, please review if you can. Praise me. Call me the Ultimate Hinamiki Fanboy. **

**Sorry, that was a bit daring of me to say that. So joking aside, I'm glad to do these Hinamiki fanfics that no one ever does, so I hope you enjoy what I'm writing. So, until then...farewell.**


End file.
